Thrown into a pit and left to die
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: RATED M FOR SMUT. Requested by CottonCandy1234. Jack met Pitch once a long time ago, and, well, didn't exactly get on his good side. He felt like he deserved to be left to die in this icy prison. He earned it for breaking Pitch's heart. One-Shot


_**Okay, so… This is a request I got from a one **_**CottonCandy1234 **_**for some BlackIce. It relates on the scene where North mentioned Pitch the first time and Jack seemed to know him. Soo… Yes…**_

_Thrown into a pit and left to die._

"A rather experienced spirit, Jack Frost." "Mm, yes, he really knows his stuff." "He's so seen by children that he wishes he was invisible."

The snowy haired teen spoke to himself as he wandered through the woods. He didn't always talk to himself, but being alone for two hundred years left him with no real options. Sure, there were other spirits out there, but none of them ever seemed to talk to him. He was just always left alone.

"Mmhmm, that Jack Frost. One awesome guy," he said, pushing aside a bush. He knew there was a little waterfall near this area, but he couldn't remember exactly where.

"You guys know where the fall is? Mm, no, but I'm sure Jack can find it. Darn right I can," he whispered, continuing to climb over logs and bushes. He could have flown on the wind, but every other time he had tried that he had ended up flying past it. "Best if I search on foot," he muttered to himself.

He kept creeping through the woods. After a while he fell silent. He could hear the soft noise of running water. If he had kept talking he wouldn't have heard it.

Following the sound, Jack thought to himself about how no other spirits seemed to know about this place. He came here all the time and stayed for hours and was never interrupted. He thought to himself that he knew all the best places and all the secret beauties of the world.

Pushing aside another patch of bush, Jack gasped softly seeing that this time he wasn't alone. Instead of finding the fall empty and running peacefully like always, Jack's eyes spied a thin, extremely tall, grey skinned spirit bathing beneath it, disrupting the gentle path it always took.

Keeping his breathing as soft as possible, Jack crouched and inched out of the brush. He had never seen this spirit before, clothed or otherwise. He had black hair and appeared to be about seven feet tall. Jack scanned his strikingly long body. Every limb seemed to stretch further than Jack thought physically possible. His eyes ran from the long, shimmering grey neck, down the firm shoulders, watched the blades rolling under the pale grey flesh, and ran along the hardly visible spine, down to the soft curves of his butt. Jack found his eyes resting there, staring intently at the obviously male spirit's bottom.

"It's rude to stare, child," he heard the deep, velveteen voice hiss.

Gasping loudly, Jack tripped over his own feet and fell onto his own butt. Eyes blinking rapidly, Jack gawked at the spirit, who was now looking over his shoulder at him, a devilishly handsome smirk plastered on his face.

"You… You see me…?" Jack whispered. Stupid question, of course he could see him. He had known this was another spirit the second he laid eyes on the grey skin. Normal people didn't have grey skin.

Smile only seeming to grow, the spirit replied, "Of course I can. I can hear you as well," he whispered in that skin-shivering tone, "Not the quietest of spirits, I'm afraid."

Blinking, Jack stammered, "B-but, I wasn't talking…"

"Not right when you reached the falls, no," the man replied, running a hand over his chest, rubbing water into it. Jack was ashamed to admit that he wished his hand traveled lower. "But I could clearly hear you as you were walking toward it."

Cheeks burning with what Jack told himself was embarrassment, he whispered, "Oh…"

After a while Jack found himself staring at the spirit's butt again. He blushed darker and looked away, scowling at a nearby branch as hard as he could. He tried to pretend he didn't hear the goose-bump activating chuckle reverberate around him. But when he heard the soft splashes of legs moving through water, Jack couldn't ignore it.

Lifting his head, Jack blinked up as the tall, thin spirit approached him. "And who might you be?" he asked gently, crouching down. Jack noticed that he was still naked, but refused to let his eyes wander down into the netherworld. "I've never see you in these parts."

"I-I-ahh-hiahh…" Jack felt his face heating up as the man rested on one knee, drawing his eye. Jack couldn't tear his gaze from his package. Even completely limp it was long. Jack hated himself for counting out that it had to be at least five inches like this.

A soft, thin finger touched the base of his chin, pushing it back up to look into the spirit's glimmering golden eyes.

"Your name, child…?" he whispered, smiling.

"J-Jack Frost," he breathed back, "My name is Jack Frost…"

The spirit nodded slowly. "Frost… Then I assume your gift revolves around the ice and snow?" he asked. Jack nodded softly, cheeks still burning. Chuckling that bone chilling laugh of his again, he said, "I'm also assuming you've never seen another man naked before…"

Jack inhaled sharply and blushed even deeper. "N-not an-nother spirit…" he said. Not one as handsome as you, he thought.

The man moved to kneel before him. Jack jumped backwards when he did. He was too close- he wasn't sure how he felt about this. The man looked confused as to why he was running. He moved forward, Jack tried to scramble backwards across the grass. The grey hand clasped around his ankle and yanked him back.

"Don't be nervous," he told him, pulling Jack closer than he had been before, "You'll only rile me up more this way." Jack blushed at the ideas of hidden meanings behind his words. Smirking at him, the spirit leaned forward and touched his fingertips to the curve of Jack's cheek.

"Such a pretty face," he whispered, watching as Jack flinched and tensed under his touch. He attempted to push his palm against his cheek, but jack recoiled back in fear. The spirit's hand flinched backwards for a split second before pushing forward and rubbing into the side of Jack's face. "Don't be frightened of my touch," he whispered, "I will not hurt you…"

"I… I'm not afraid…" Jack stammered, unsure as to whether or not he wanted to lean into the hand or pull away from it.

"No?" the spirit retorted, snickering, "Then if you are so unafraid, let me touch more of you." And he slid one hand down his chest, running along the middle of his hoodie. Jack gave a soft whimper in response. The hand pushed up under his hoodie and a hot, grey hand pressed into the flesh of his stomach. Jack gasped and wriggled in panic, trying to get away. The hand previously against his cheek had already snatched the back of his neck- the spirit held him still.

"Steady now, Jack," he whispered, "I'm not hurting you… Relax… Isn't this what you want? Aren't you tired of being alone…?"

"I…" Jack gave a soft moan as the hand against him slithered up his chest, "I am t-tired of… b-being alone…"

The chuckle tickled his spine as the spirit rubbed his hand all over his chest, warming the skin and making him feel tingly all over. "I-I don't even know your name…" Jack whimpered.

Chuckling again, the spirit whispered, "I am the spirit that lurks in children's nightmares. The Boogeyman… Pitch Black."

Jack gave another soft moan- his fingers were running in a circle around his right nipple. "S-sounds like a rehearsed i-introduction…"

Pitch chuckled again. His dark grey lips pushed against the side of his neck. Jack sighed and tilted his head, stretching his neck into the touch. His fear had melted away with the warming touches. He felt Pitch's tongue licking against his neck. Moaning gently, Jack didn't fight as he pushed him down onto his back.

"I-if y-you're the Boogeyman, wh-why am I n-not afraid of you?" Jack asked, whimpering excitedly as the grey fingers yanked his pants down his legs. More specifically, why wasn't he afraid of being sexually assaulted by a spirit he had just met?

Smirking down at him, Pitch whispered, "Maybe it's because you're so desperate for touch that you enjoy touch from anyone."

Jack laughed once breathlessly. "Or it's because you're r-really attractive."

"That too," Pitch hissed, leaning his head down and pushing his lips to Jack's already erect penis. Gasping, back arching, Jack tried to think the loud, high pitched yelp came from someone else in the area and not him.

He shouldn't have been so eager to feel this dark man touching him like this, but he was incredibly attractive, and no one had ever touched him this way before.

Moaning softly, Jack allowed Pitch to lift his hips up into the air. He gasped softly as the wet tongue licked in between his cheeks. Pitch's fingers slowly spread them apart and he began licking directly at Jack's anus. Jack mewled at the feeling of it pushing into him.

"That's new," he choked out, moaning again as he felt the appendage wiggling around inside him. "Ah-ah!" Pitch chuckled at him and continued licking his insides.

Okay, so maybe Jack Frost was an easy fuck- was anyone going to chastise him for it? No. Because the only one who would know would be Pitch.

It didn't take long before Pitch had pushed his penis into Jack's body. It had definitely hurt at first, Jack tried to scramble away again, but after a few well aimed thrusts he was melting into it. Moaning wantonly, Jack arched his back and wrapped his legs around Pitch. He gasped and choked and mewled as the massive length broke through him layer by layer.

"Anh, anh," he found himself moaning that a lot, "Yes! Yeess..." Pitch gripped his hips tight, yanking him back onto his dick with a tantalizing squelch. Jack yelped at the impact- the head slamming directly into his sweet spot, making him see white for a split second. He lost all thought during that second.

"There! Pitch, there, again, there!" he wailed, shaking his head side to side as Pitch complied with his demand.

Pounding into that spot, making Jack thrash wildly, Pitch chuckled. Jack was moaning and flailing and sweating. "Unh, annh, yes, Pitch, yes!" "More, more! Naaahhh…"

Hot, wet slaps of skin met his ears. The tiniest parting of the lips, drool running down his face, mewling with need. "Anh, annh, Oh, Pitch..!" The heat was driving Jack wild. It felt like Pitch's cock was going to fuse with his being.

And a few thrusts later, Jack felt like his spine was going to snap and his cock was going to burst. "So hot, so hot- Pitch I'm not gonna make it!" he whimpered, looking up at the man making love to him, "P-please, I can't!"

Pitch reached down and gripped Jack's cock tight, squeezing and pumping, creating sensations in Jack that only made his near-orgasm closer. His rough, burning hand stroking such sensitive, heated flesh. He couldn't take it.

Screaming, Jack's body felt like it popped and white hot pleasure ripped through him. He wasn't even sure if Pitch released with him, all he knew was the pleasure. The intense, incredible feeling he had.

After his vision finally returned to normal Jack looked up at Pitch. The grey skinned spirit snickered down at him. "I've been waiting for that for quite some time, you know," he said. Jack blinked and looked at him in confusion, "I've known you for quite a while… Admired you, too. I suppose I've just been waiting for the right moment…"

Jack groaned uncomfortably as Pitch laid himself across his body. "We could do great things, you know," he whispered, running his fingertips along his cheek, "We could spread such terrible fear…"

Giggling in a way that Jack thought was probably too girly for a boy his age, Jack asked, "Are-are you asking me to be your boyfriend or sumthin?"

Pitch frowned. "I'm being serious," he hissed.

"You- you're asking me to go out with you," he laughed, finding something hysterical in that idea.

Lifting himself up, frowning at him, Pitch hissed, "Do you want to come with me or not?" Jack kept laughing. "Maybe this wasn't the right moment. You don't quite seem mature enough for this."

Looking up at him, Jack smiled. "Now I can see why other spirits leave you alone," he hissed, "You're still just a child."

Jack's laughter died right there. "I'm not a child," he said back, sitting up, "We just had sex. How can you call me a child?"

Pitch stood up and turned his back on him. Frowning, Jack stood as well. "You're being over dramatic. How can you call me immature when you won't even look at me because I said something you didn't like?"

And Pitch didn't respond. Scoffing, Jack asked, "You're supposed to be terrifying- what's your problem?"

Looking back at the teenage spirit, Pitch, snarled, "You are the problem. I had hoped you would be a reasonable spirit to spend eternity with. But clearly you can't get past the idea of two males living together."

Jack blinked. He really had been asking him to date him? And even when that made him feel bad, he found himself laughing. It was nervous, somewhat amused laughter. And he felt like it was reserved for this dark spirit.

Pitch scowled at him one last time before he vanished. Jack tried to find him after that, several different times, but was unsuccessful. He wondered if he had made him hate him. Did he lose a possible friend or lover because he found it funny? Pitch probably hated him now. He was probably going to hate him forever. Hurt him. Probably would punch him the next time he saw him.

It had been a hundred years since the Pitch incident. Jack didn't exactly forget about it, but he definitely pushed it to the back of his mind. So of course, when he heard the name Pitch leave North's lips, it caught him off guard.

Laughing that same nervous laugh, Jack asked, "Y-you mean the-the Boogeyman?"

North immediately said, "Yes!"

Jack found himself shaking his head after that. He wasn't sure if he was afraid to see the dark man again, but he wasn't exactly excited.

Their first encounter after all this time… Pitch had laughed at him, asking, "Is that… Jack Frost?" Jack couldn't see him, he could only hear that bone chilling chuckle vibrating the air around him. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not," he replied quietly.

"Oh, good," he hissed. Jack spun around, now pinpointing where he was. Pitch was frowning at him with a profound disinterest. "A neutral party. Then, I'm goin to ignore you. But, you must be used to that, by now."

There was the punch. Jack had known it would be coming. Pitch was verbally punching him by saying "I've been avoiding you. I know you've been looking for me, and I've purposely been ignoring you."

Okay… So maybe Jack messed up… He should've just been nice to Pitch when he first asked. Now, when he asked again in Antarctica, there was clearly animosity in his proposal. He wanted to hurt others with Jack. He didn't want Jack just for Jack anymore, now he wanted him to attack others, specifically the children Pitch knew he loved so very much.

"I guess I deserved to be thrown into a pit and left to die…"


End file.
